The Reincarnation 2
by Roses Wrath
Summary: Harry is back for his second year at Hogwarts, and things are running smoothly until a certain Potions professor goes missing. What will happen? What will become of the stotic man?
1. Chapter 1

Harry laughed as Ron's sister tried in vain to escape the twins' clutches as they tickled her. She shrieked in laughter and kicked at them, trying to get away again.

"Stop! Stop it!" She yelped, laughing harder, and Harry laughed with them, snickering as the twins jumped and looked at him.

Ginny jumped up and hid behind Harry, grinning triumphantly as the twins pouted, but was soon shrieking and running off when they smiled impishly at her.

"Harry! You ruined our torture session!" Fred whined, and George smirked at the blonde, who backed up slightly.

"We'll just make you our next victim, then." And with that, they jumped up, and chased Harry out of the house and into the back yard, where the blonde soon found a tree and hid in it's uppermost branches.

The twins hopped up after him, and only stopped climbing when the branches started bending under their weight.

Harry pulled his legs up to keep them from grabbing him and pulling him down, and they frowned.

"C'mon chibi-san! We were just KIDDING." Fred said, which set the blonde off.

"I'M NOT SHORT!" He growled, yelping when George pulled him down and out of the tree, landing on top of him.

Harry scrambled out from under the red head, only to be wrestled to the ground by the other, who smirked. Harry shrieked, and Ron ran out to help him, which resulted in all four wrestling in the dust, where Mrs. Weasley found them at dinnertime.

Harry's hair had been pulled out of it's braid and was tangled, but his eyes were alight with mischief as he toppled out of the tree and onto Fred, who laughed and threw him over his shoulder, only to be brought down by George and Ron, who accidentally knocked into them.

Harry scrambled away, and hid in the bushes, gathering the gnomes for an attack, and smirked when the three red heads looked around for him. With a maniac laugh, he jumped out of the bushes, the gnomes following.

"FOR NARNIA!" They yelled, and attacked the three, who screeched indignantly at being turned against.

"BOYS!" Mrs. Weasely yelped, watching them. "WHAT are you doing?!"

The gnomes froze and then flew at the bushes, and were gone in seconds, leaving the dusty and dirty boys on the ground, smiling innocently up at her.

"Just playing a game, Mrs. Weasely. We meant no harm!" Harry said, smiling up at her with wide, sparkling eyes.

The woman smiled back at him and sighed.

"Alright then. Now, go get cleaned up. It's time for dinner." she said, and walked back into the house.

Ron looked at Harry with wide eyes, Fred and George mimicing him almost perfectly.

"How the bloody 'ell do you DO that!?" Ron asked, and Harry smirked at him, leaning back on his hands.

"Perfect charm called awesome," Harry said, standing up and waving his hand over them, and they were spotless.

"How are you able to do THAT?" The twins asked, and Harry shrugged.

"It just comes natural. Besides, they only have the traces on WANDS. Not you in general," Harry said, and the other three looked at him with shock.

"You have GOT to show us how to do that!" They said, walking into the house, where everyone was seated and waiting.

"Nope." Harry said, smirking. "Not a chance."


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Harry layed awake, thinking of the previous school year at Hogwarts.

He was worried, because he didn't know what would happen this coming year. He was also nervous of going to Diagon Alley the next day to get his things for school, as it started in three weeks.

Finally giving up on sleep, he slipped out of bed and dressed silently, and slipped out of the room.

He made his way out the door, only to find that someone else had beat him there. Walking up beside them, he realized that the person was Ginny.

"Nervous?" He asked, and she jumped and nodded, only glancing at him briefly before looking back up into the night sky.

"I heard about your guys' _adventures, _and I'm scared as to what might happen this year," She admitted, and he nodded.

"Ta tell ya the truth, I'm a little nervous about this year, too," He said, chuckling, and she looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean, I had to deal with crazy professors, people trying to get in my head, and the fact that I'm a reincarnation of one of the most famous Alchemist's in history. It's a little nerve racking to think about what might happen this year."

She nodded, and they sat there and watched the sun come up, casting the sky into shades of red, pink, purple, and light orange.

They then walked back inside, and helped Mrs. Weasely with breakfast, which brought the rest of the Weasely clan down the stairs, which made Harry smile.

* * *

Later that day found Harry standing in front of a fireplace with a handful of flu powder.

He looked at Mrs. Weasely, who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Now, just remember to say the name of the destination very clearly." She said, and pushed him in.

With one last glance at the redheads, he threw the powder down, and shouted the name of Diagon Alley in a rush.

There was a pulling feeling, and he felt as if he were spinning before he landed in the fireplace of a dark and gloomy shop that had wrinkled up heads on display.

He stuck his tongue out slightly in disgust, and walked out the door and into a dimly lit alley way, where a few people looked at him strangely, but he ignored it and walked out and into Diagon Alley, where he ran into Hermione.

"Harry?" She asked, and he nodded, smiling at her. She smiled back, but looked confused. "Why aren't you with the Weasely's?"

"I got a little, uh, lost." He chuckled,rubbing the back of his neck, blushing lightly.

"Well, I'll come with you to the book shop then. I've still got to pick up my stuff for school." She said, and he offered her his arm, which she took with a roll of her eyes.

They walked into the shop, and almost got trampled by the twins running out with slightly green faces. Harry stumbled back, barely catching Hermione as she tripped and fell backwards.

Ron followed them, only narrowly escaping his mothers grasp.

Harry took one look at the books for DADA, and turned on his heel and walked out, pulling Hermione with him, who protested.

"We are not getting that lying blokes books for a CLASS." He growled, looking over his shoulder at her Hermione, who looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Fine." She huffed, and followed him to another bookshop that was less crowded, where they got their books and paid, running into Draco on the way out.

"Hey Draco," Harry said, smirking at the blonde as he passed, who smirked back, but didn't say anything.

Harry walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick up treats for Hedwig, when he caught sight of a large but beautiful snake. She hissed at him, and he came closer, Hermione following close behind.

_'Hello little one.' _the snake hissed, and he could distinctly tell that she was female.

_'Hello'_ Harry said back, and Hermione gasped. He smirked at her and pulled the snake out, and brought her up to the counter.

"How much?" Harry asked, and the cashier eyed the snake wearily.

"One Galleon." She said hastily, and he nodded, throwing the money on the counter, along with the money for food and a cage with anti-theft wards.

When he finally walked out of the shop, he had the snake draped over his shoulders, where she slept happily.

The next stop was the apothecary, where they bought the needed ingredients for Potions, which wasn't really that much.

Harry also bought healing herbs so he didn't have to run to the hospital wing every time he had a cut that wouldn't heal quickly.

Finally, the two made it to Madam Malkin's, and Harry stepped inside, holding the door open for Hermione, who snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Hello there children. Hogwarts robes I presume?" Madam Malkin asked, and Harry nodded sheepishly.

"I need new ones. All of mine got ruined last year, and the only one I have left is fraying." He said sheepishly, and she smiled kindly at him.

"Just step up onto this stool my dear, and I'll have those robes for you in no time." She said, and he complied, smirking as the tape measure flew around him, measuring his arms, legs, and waist.

When it was done, robes flew over to him, folded neatly in a stack. The seamstress witch smiled at him kindly and he paid for them before walking out, shrinking them with wandless magic.

By the time they met up with the Weasely's , it was noon, and they ALL were starving. Hermione bid them farewell and walked away, leaving so that she could get back to her parents before they worried.

Ron eyed the snake with wide eyes, and Harry smirked at him.

"What? Don't like snakes?" He asked, and Ron stuck his tongue out at Harry, who smirked cheekily in return.

Mrs. Weasely almost didn't let him bring her, but he insisted that she wouldn't bite, in which Mrs. Weasely let him, but with a warning note.

Fred and George all but stole her from Harry to use her for pranks, but she'd hiss at them every time they came close to her. The only people she'd let around her were Ginny, Harry, and Hermione.

When they'd gotten to the Burrow, Harry asked her something.

_'What isss your name?' _he hissed to her, and she flicked her tongue at him.

_'Nagini.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**So help me, if anyone asks for longer chapters, I'm gonna scalp you. I'm trying to write this story, along with all the others that I have in progress, and juggle homework, events, art shows, and my job all at the same time. **

**So please, don't ask for longer chapters. :(**

* * *

The day before Harry left for Hogwarts found him scrambling around and packing anything he hadn't already had in his trunk. Ron was doing similar, but with more haste as he hadn't packed much of anything.

Harry laughed as Ron knocked over a pile of clothes onto him, and helped the red head pick them up and put them in his trunk, which earned a smirk from the happy-go-lucky ginger.

"BOYS! GINNY!" Mrs. Weasely shouted up the stairs, and Harry winced. "Time to go!"

Ron threw everything else that HADN'T been packed into the trunk, and ran down the stairs, Harry following him down at a slower pace, his now shrunk trunk in his pocket and Hedwig and Nagini on his person.

He snickered as he heard a crash, followed by Mrs. Weasely hollering for them to slow down. And then got knocked over himself.

* * *

Harry walked along with The Weasely family to the station, not bothering to hide Nagini, who hissed when someone got a little to close.

He walked through the entrance...Wall... without flinching, and hauled his luggage into a compartment, just barely getting it up and onto the shelf before Neville, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco walked in.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that snake?" Draco asked, not sparing the rest of them the time of day.

"Eeylops. Why?" Harry asked, and Draco smirked.

"It's bloody amazing!" He exclaimed, and Ron muttered something about 'amazingly SCARY.'

Harry and Hermione snickered, and Neville walked up to them, stroking Nagini on the head, making the over-sized reptile hiss contentedly.

Harry plopped down on the seat and pulled a book out of his satchel, deciding to do a bit of reading while they still could.

Peacefully, anyways.


End file.
